Symphony
by bluedragon1200
Summary: Mai meets an ill, white haired spirit on the way home. When she touches his katana,she hears children laughing and when something goes bump in the night, she has to find new courage.
1. Chapter 1: Pastoral

**Author's Note:** It's been a while. I found a couple stories that have a similar start but were unfinished. So I wrote my own. Second chapter coming soon (sorry homework comes first). Also, I don't own Bleach.

Mai walked home, enjoying the warm spring day. In one hand she carried home a lunch pail, in the other a viola in its case. She avoided teaching night classes this semester, but still left the college late in the afternoon. She continued on the empty sidewalk, the street just as lonely. Mai did not mind the quiet. After a day of teaching classes and rehearsals, the simple sounds of the city winding down comforted her.

Behind her, something crashed. She turned around to a man with his back her to her. He stood from a crouching position, snow white hair covering the symbol on the back of his haori. A hand reached out to the wall, gaining support as he started to cough. Mai set her case down and gently reached out to his shoulder. Green eyes met her brown ones, wide with panic.

"You can see me?" He asked, voice raw.

"Of course. Are you alright? We should get you to a doctor," Mai said, pointing to his hand, stained red.

He shook his head, attempting to hold back a cough, "No, I'm a -"

"You really should see someone."

Another man came over the hill, quickly approaching them on his way home. The white haired man stepped forward, blocking his path, but the stranger passed straight through him, not bothering to stop. Mai gasped, watching him closely. He looked over his shoulder to her.

"C-can I help you?" She asked.

He coughed again, leaning heavily against the wooden fence. Mai picked up her case in the same hand as her lunch pail and slipped an arm around his waist.

"My apartment is at the bottom of the hill."

The man stood much taller than Mai. His loose fitting clothes hid his thin frame. He attempted not to lean on Mai, though she assured him it was no bother. They hobbled together, making it to the apartment complex, through the lobby, up the elevator and to her apartment. The man seemed out of breath, but his coughing had stopped for the moment.

"My name is Sasaki Mai. Please, take your haori off," She said, setting her case in the corner. She reached into a small closet and took out a pillow and blanket.

"Ukitake Jushiro," he replied, taking off his captain's haori and hanging it on a hook.

"You're so tall, I'm not sure if you'll fit on the couch."

"It will be fine," he said with a smile.

Mai placed the pillow and blanket down. She glanced up, noticing the sword at his side. "If you feel better with it, you can put your katana on the coffee table. Do..you fight spirits with it?"

"Yes, that's part of it." He sat down on the couch. He held it for moment, then set it gently on the wood table. With hesitation, Mai reached out to feel his forehead. It felt warm with fever.

"I assume you shouldn't be this warm."

He shook his head, laying down on the couch. Mai left for a moment, returning with a bowl of water and two washcloths. She set one on his forehead and used the other to clean his hands.

"Do not worry, Mr. Ukitake. You're no trouble. Can you eat human food?" Mai said as he opened his mouth to apologize.

Again, he shook his head.

"Oh," she frowned, "I will grab you a bell you can ring if you need anything. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No. Thank you for your help."

She smiled. She found a small bell and set it on the coffee table, then made herself a small dinner. After eating Mai returned to the living room, grabbing a stack of homework to grade and turning on a CD player. The inviting sound of dancing strings came to great her, a familiar tune. She sat down next to the couch, pile of papers and red pencil beside her. She reached out, pushing Mr. Ukitake's sword further away. As her fingers graced the sheath, the sound of laughing children filled her ears. She whirled around to green eyes lazily looking up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I heard children laughing, but no one has kids here…"

He smiled, "This piece is very nice, what is it?"

Mai paused, glancing back to the sword, then her guest, "Beethoven's 6th symphony, The Pastoral."

"Is there a story to it? It sounds like there ought to be."

"Yes. It's about taking a walk outside, probably on a nice day like today, then getting caught in a thunderstorm. There's a rainbow at the end."

"Hmm," he said, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.

Mai watched him for a moment as he fell back asleep. She began grading papers as the sun set and street lights came on. The quiet night rolled in, seemingly putting the world at peace. Every so many papers, Mai would look over to Mr. Ukitake, occasionally wetting the cloth on his forehead. He slept, only a quiet hum as a response.


	2. Chapter 2: Rite of Spring

Aw man, these chapters have been floating around for a while I haven't posted!? Shame on me.

Mai sat at the table, head in hand, silently tapping out a rhythm with her grading pencil. Years of grading papers made them go by faster, but never quite fast enough. She tried to get as much done on Friday night as possible, saving the rest of the weekend for lesson planning. Classes were cancelled Monday and Tuesday for a festival, which gave ample time to help her guest.

Mr. Ukitake sat up with a start. Wide eyed, he glanced to the glass door leading to the small balcony, then grasped at his chest, coughing harshly. Mai jumped, her pencil flying the other direction. She turned, rubbing his back in gentle circles.

"It's alright, Mr. Ukitake, just breathe," Mai said, attempting to stay calm herself.

"A bowl," he rasped.

"A bowl?" She repeated as she stood.

He nodded and she quickly ran to the kitchen and back, presenting his request. He clumsily held it, coughing up blood. The red liquid splattered as it hit the bottom. He struggled to breathe, gasping for air between harsh barks. The crimson on his lips contrasted his pale skin, running down his chin, dripping into the bowl. Mai watched, still rubbing his back. Slender fingers weakly grabbed her hand, though she was unsure if he was comforting her or if she was comforting him. At last, his chest stopped its uneven heaving and gradually returned to an even rhythm - in, out, in, out.

"Miss Sasaki," he said, green eyes glancing up through a mess of white hair. "There's a monster nearby. I must…"

"Mr. Ukitake, you can't. You're sick."

"I am the only one close enough," He said, moving to stand. He set the bowl on the table and released her hand. On shaking legs, he stood. Thinking frantically, Mai reached towards the table, grabbing the sword, standing opposite to him. The voice of children returned, speaking, though she could not make out the words.

"Please, Miss Sasaki, a zanpakuto is a very strong weapon."

"I'm very sorry, but I can't let you go chasing monsters, you can barely stand."

"I understand your concern, but please, I must do this."

She shook her head. He sighed. The children's voices in her head seemed to be arguing back and forth, making it hard to focus on Mr. Ukitake. With a gust of wind, he disappeared, reappearing a second later behind her. She whirled around, meeting his stern gaze, keeping the sword close to her.

"I promise, I'll be safe," he said, growing tired of her attempt. "The monster is called a hollow. It is a human soul that has been here too long. A zanpakuto is the only way to cleanse the spirit and send him to the afterlife."

Mai held his sword close, considering his words. He reached out, holding the hilt. His voice seemed to whisper in her ear, though his lips did not move.

" _Surely I can take care of a lower level hollow, if can just get…"_

Mai reluctantly released her grip, a smile forming on his lips and he took his zanpakuto.

"Thank you, I'll be right back."

Mr. Ukitake walked calmly over to the glass door, unlocked it, and stepped out to the balcony. A soft breeze pushed his hair aside as he glanced over his shoulder to Mai, standing beside him.

"Can you feel its presence?" He asked. "It's dark and hungry."

Mai paused, letting the energized breeze pass over her. Something in the distance left her stomach feeling uneasy. A strange force spread through the quiet city, as if a tense moment in a horror movie. Mr. Ukitake had a presence of his own, an odd sort of warm pressure when she stood near him. This felt different. She turned to him as he began to cough again. He gripped the railing, his pale hand turning more white. His hair covered his face, though Mai could hear the blood splattering on pavement. He collapsed, arms barely supporting his weight.

"Please, Mr. Ukitake, there must be something I can do."

His green eyes gazed up to her, "If you fail, you will die."

"That monster will kill people, won't it?"

He nodded, unsheathing his zanpakuto and continuing to cough.

"It is better to die trying."

"Then please forgive me," he said, unable to look at her.

Mai leaned in. She expected him to give her his sword, but instead something in her chest stung. Her wide eyes lowered to silver metal sticking out of her. Mr. Ukitake did not look up her. The voices of children she heard as muffled before suddenly became clear.

" _Don't worry Miss Sasaki,"_ They chimed in unison.

She felt herself leaving her body, as if in a dream. She watched Mr. Ukitake withdraw his sword and catch her limp body. He leaned against the wall of the apartment, gently letting her form lie beside him.

"You are not dead. There's not enough time to explain everything. Concentrate on the energy around you, in your feet. Now push against it."

She glanced down, noticing instead of her usual slacks and blouse, she wore the same black uniform. She followed his instructions, jumping into the air much further than a human should. Lacking grace, she returned to the balcony with a thud.

"Use that to find the hollow. He'll have a mask. Use your zanpakuto to cut it."


	3. Chapter 3: Cadenza

Thousands of questions rushed through Mai's mind as the spring air pushed through her dark hair. She clumsily jumped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally pausing to feel for the dark spirit. It took most of her concentration to perform the flash step, and it was not as graceful as she imagined Mr. Ukitake's. It must have been the same technique when he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

After half an hour of jumping and thinking about jumping, she found the monster in a dark ally. It moved like a large ape, putting weight on its knuckles and moving slowly between the buildings. Mai chewed on her lip. Without standing upright, the beast must have been ten feet tall. As it moved towards the street lights, Mai noticed the hole in its back. She gripped the katana at her side.

Rough music filled her mind. Percussive, syncopated rhythm of angry brass beat against high voiced woodwinds with equally aggressive melodies. The sounds of a classical orchestra were twisted to match a musical representation of battle, war, pain, and suffering.

" _What are you going to do, Mai?"_ A smooth voice asked, whispering inside her head.

"I don't know. I'm actually figuring out how to get down." She answered out loud.

The voice let out an aggravated sigh, " _Imagine energy gathering at your foot as you fall, it will slow you down."_

Mai looked over the edge. Pressing her lips together she followed the directions. She gritted her teeth to keep in a scream and landed on the sidewalk. A sharp pain still shot up through her feet, but it was mild compared to the height she jumped from. The ape-like hollow turned towards her. A white masked covered his face. It seemed to stare at her, although, as far as Mai could tell, it had no eyes. Its teeth spread into a grin as it changed direction and moved towards her in a nonchalant manner. She drew her sword, the symphonic sounds growing louder.

" _What are you waiting for? Attack!"_ the voice hissed.

Mai ran towards the monster and swung her sword at one of its long front arms. It simply moved out of the way, swinging a large fist at Mai. She jumped, trying to focus energy and flash step. It ended up being too much and she slammed into the wall of one of the buildings. The breath escaped from her lungs. She slid down, taking a knee.

" _Get up, get up, get up!"_ The voice called.

She forced her legs to push her up. She grit her teeth, attempting to take a full breath. Anger and fear rushed over her. She began running at the monster. A few feet in front of it, she jumped, propelling herself above the white mask. She held the katana above her head, ready to swing straight down, right through the beast's head. Time slowed as she flew towards it. The toothy grin widened as a giant fist swung through the air, smacking into Mai and sending her into the concrete road. The blacktop cradled her in a small crater.

Her head felt wet; she was bleeding. She put her arms under her, knowing she could not stay down, but they would not support her weight. The dark streets moved in and out of focus. A second presence appeared. Mai felt sure it was not another hollow, nor Mr. Ukitaki. She closed her eyes, unsure if a minute or an hour passed. When she opened them, she was in the arms of a man with blond hair and a striped hat.

"You need a little more practice, eh?" He asked with a smile.


End file.
